Talk:Retaliation
proc rate Seems to work independently from the counter job trait, does not overwrite or supersede but will work in tandem. Tested as a 75WAR/32MNK on Robber Crabs level 62-66 in the boyahda tree. -User:Angrykitty 14 May 2009 Was struck 1200 times. 59 of those I had retaliate happen. So appears to be base rate of 5%. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 21:49, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I see a mention of possible lv diff figuring in was added to the article, I'm 75 war I tested on "to weak" sahagin in sea serpent grotto (near Fyuu the Seabellow pop area) if anyone wants/needs to know. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 04:50, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ---- If you were hit 1200 times on Too Weak Sahagins that must have taken you a LONG time, since War Evasion is capped on those. I have tested on several mobs well above TWTBW and recieved a MUCH higher process rate when I was being hit, and not just evading. I want to see more hard data posted from different people before a percentage so fickle is posted for the masses to see. Look here for more information. Retaliation in Dynamis (Image) Thread with Screenshots/Discussion --Mnementh 22:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Thats what a verification tag is for, which I apologize for missing (twice). Note I Didn't add "((testing on too weak mobs resulted in a retaliation rate of 1/3, which speculates the procreation rate might be related to player/mob level difference)" someone else did. I hate conflicting statements on pages so I put it back. I also hate discussion on articles instead of talk pages. I didn't figure there could be such a large difference in proc rate given my sample size (which yes, took hours). I asked dslayer what he was fighting that got a 1/3 proc rate. I've since done a lot more fighting, and this is just not going off for me. I'm using retaliation with no other buffs up. Perhaps something effects its proce rate? Same timer as defender, perhaps another JA.. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) A majority of the reports I have been seeing in posting on various forums have varied bewteen 15% and 50%. Were yu using a skilled weapon when you did your testing? This may be dependent upon Accuracy, like Monk Counter. Also, there is a screenshot showing a Retaliation proc on a Shield block resulting in 0 damage, but another War/Pld who tested it on a small sample size did not get any retaliations from Shield Blocks resulting in less than 20 damage taken. --Mnementh 15:43, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Seems logical. My gear I was using during farming that day has almost no +acc. But my great axe is capped. Might also be the -DEX and -AGI I'm sporting. My friends are telling me their getting between 10 and 20% ..Also occurs to me their all dual wielding. That shouldn't be a factor (it'd just be so unfair..) but I suppose its possible. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 02:03, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Parsed 69 fights breaking the latent on my Axe of Trials on robber crabs in kuftal tunnel (WAR71). I was hit 250 times, retaliated 69 times for a retalition rate of 27.6%.--Bsphil 14:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Bsphil has the right idea here, I think. Activation rate should only factor in times you took a hit, not times you evaded (since you cannot retaliate if you evaded; this includes having shadows up and your shadow getting hit). --Kyrie 23:24, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Skilling up shield/parry on Vunkerl Inlet (S) crabs, with Parrying Knife/Light Buckler I got just under 50% retaliate rate; with Royal Squire's Halberd just under 40% (1525/3858). Capped accuracy with both. --Valyana 23:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I also notice about 40-45% activation rate while skilling up great axe on crabs(with capped accuracy). Petco 19:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) My assumption based on a few different skill up parties I've been in is that Retaliation is indeed linked to accuracy. Skilling up a level 11 Scythe with only a pitance of Accuracy gear on Coffer Key Anticans, I had 1 Proc in all of 45 minutes. After switching to my Great Axe which is capped on the same mobs, I was getting 3 - 4 retaliations per mob. While I have no parse, and no hard numbers to back up this claim, my belief is that an accuracy penalty is imposed when determining Retaliation rate. If an attack would have hit with the accuracy penalty, retaliation goes off. If it would have been a miss, there is instead no retaliation. I will conduct a more formal test at some point to test the validity of this unless someone beats me to it. --ZaneLlag 03:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) skill-up Why was the skill-up on retaliations line removed? Ive gotten a rediculous amount of skill using retaliation so far. It's really sped up the process.--Mnementh 14:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) My bad, it was a misunderstanding. --JKL 03:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Blunt damage? I've been doing 'An Errand! The Professor's Price' lately, (the custom cardians fight) and I've noticed that when I only collect the Orb of swords(slashing), the cardians all take 0 damage when retaliation kicks in. Using a perdu voulge. This leads me to think retaliation could be blunt damage, not slashing. I'll test it some more and update when I figure it out. Does anyone know anything about this? I did the fight with all cards, retaliation hits did normal damage. I did the fight one more time with all cards except batons(blunt damage) retaliation did 0 damage every hit.